Field
The present invention relates to a rechargeable battery with a label film, a method for manufacturing a rechargeable battery, and a method for manufacturing a label film for a rechargeable battery.
Description of the Related Art
A rechargeable battery is a battery that can be charged and discharged, unlike a primary battery that cannot be recharged. A low-capacity rechargeable battery has been used for small portable electronic devices, such as a mobile phone, a laptop computer, and a camcorder, and a large-capacity battery has been widely used as a power supply for driving a motor such as for a hybrid car.
As typical rechargeable batteries, there are a nickel-cadmium (Ni—Cd) battery, a nickel-metal hydride (Ni-MH) battery, a lithium (Li) battery, a lithium ion (Li-ion) battery, etc. Particularly, the lithium ion rechargeable battery has an operating voltage about thrice as high as that of the Ni—Cd battery or Ni-MH battery that is widely used as a power supply for electronic devices. In addition, the lithium ion rechargeable battery has been widely used because its energy density per unit weight is high.
In the rechargeable battery, a lithium-based oxide has been used as a positive active material, and a carbon material has been used as a negative active material. Generally, batteries are classified into a liquid electrolyte battery and a polymer electrolyte battery depending on the type of electrolyte, and lithium batteries using a liquid electrolyte are called lithium ion batteries while batteries using a polymer electrolyte are called lithium polymer batteries.
An RFID antenna for radio communication is installed in a smartphone, and it is expensive and involves a complicated process to manufacture the antenna and install the same.
The above information disclosed in this Background section is only for enhancement of understanding of the background of the invention and therefore it may contain information that does not form the prior art that is already known in this country to a person of ordinary skill in the art.